Myself
by Leonine-Lilt
Summary: ' You've given erveryone else in your life a second chance, why not you? ' He was probably reading too much into what Clockwork said... but what if he wasn't? stupid cryptic master of time...
1. Chapter 1

FIRST FANFIC YAY!

Okay, technically second but first to stay even if I stop after the first damned chapter! I have the entire story planned out, not written, but I know whats gonna happen. Atleast, the big events.

Wanted to revive Danny Phantom. Still love that show.

There won't be any romance in this story, if at all, it will be Danny&Sam. But I'm not really interested in that ship because during the show it's like their trying to shove it down our throat. SUBTLETY PLEASE!?

Also, NO Dan&Danny. If anything this will be brotherly. I dunno though. Not that good at writing yet. But I'll try to make it that they become friends/brothers/family of sorts.

There will be swearing, probably.

P.S. english is not my first language sorry for any mistakes you may find.

* * *

He floated in midair, unsure of what to do next. It had been easy, just saying that he was going through with this, but now that he was here...

He felt doubt twist it's way into his stomach. Clockwork probably didn't mean this when he gave his words of advice. But, he couldn't just leave him there... could he?

Sam and Tucker weren't here either to tell him that he was insane for trying what he was trying to do. Not that he would have listened. After all, if this would end bad then Clockwork would have told him to not do what he wanted to do. Unless of course he was forbidden to meddle with the timeline again.

Though, Danny doubted that the observants could stop the time ghost if he truly wanted to change the timeline... right?

This was getting complicated, too many would be scenarios.

Sighing he gently pushed himself through the air, gliding through the time ghost's layer.

The strange clocktower-like building appeared vacant. The time master was probably dealing with the observants. God knows what they could be complaining about, it seems they are never quite happy with Clockwork no matter what he did.

Then again, maybe the time ghost annoyed them on purpose, Danny swore that secretly Clockwork enjoyed pushing them to their limits. Understandable, if his existence were based on simply watching, Danny too would take every opportunity to piss off his... employers (?).

Danny snorted at that thought, after all not many know that underneath all that wisdom and knowledge Clockwork was a huge troll. Danny, sadly, learned that firsthand.

He supposed it had its advantages, knowing everything. Clockwork never could give a simple answer, riddles were always the way to go, or maybe Danny simply had trouble understanding Clockwork's line of thought.

 _'You've given erveryone else in your life a second chance, why not you?'_

Had that been a question? Or a demand? He had winked, that means there had been more to what he said, right?

Shaking his head to clear out his thoughts Danny stopped for a moment, anxiously letting his gaze wander from one clock to another. He was overthinking this. It's not like he was gonna change his mind now. He's already here.

The ticking of all the clocks was making him anxious. Who needed so many clocks anyway? Maybe he should give Clockwork some some advice for interior design.

He was getting of topic. Procrasinating. Putting of the work. Avoiding the problem. Delaying. Postponing. Hesita- STOP.

"GAAAAAH!" With a yell of frustration Danny turned towards one of the many shelves placed against the walls. Quickly skimming over the books and clocks placed on top.

"I wonder where he put it..." angrily mumbling to himself Danny turned towards another shelf and repeated the same progress. "It's probably well hidden..."

He stopped for a second, narrowing his eyes in thought "at least, I sure hope it is?"

He was silent for a moment before he spoke aloud again "Or rather somewhere where Clockwork can easily keep an eye on it..."

Flying towards one of the many clog-shaped mirror-portal-things Danny froze. The image was pure static. It was the only one though.

The others all showed different everyday scenarios.

A little girl with pigtails walking home from school.

A father cooking in the kitchen with the children in the background.

Two boys playing ball in a garden.

A mother braiding her daughters hair.

Static.

Maybe the Mirror was defect? Could be why Clockwork was gone.

"Getting of topic again Danny... stop procrasinating. Find the thermos. Take the thermos. Place down another thermos. Go home. See Jazz, I can plan out my actions... Stop talking to yourself, if Clockwork came back right now he would think you're insane."

Biting his tongue Danny cast a look towards the entrance as if expecting the time ghost to enter at that exact moment.

He didn't.

Breathing out a sigh of relief Danny returned to his self assigned task. Finding the thermos containing Dan.

He shivered.

A chill ran down his spine at the thought of his future self. It was thanks to pure luck and Clockworks meddeling that he had managed to beat him.

So where would Clockwork hide an all powerful ghost that managed to travel back in time, fooled his past friends and family and almost killed them in cold blood?

A slap echoed through the ghost's layer followed by a groan. "Why would the master of time need to hide anything, he knows everything!" Nobody would be able to surprise and steal something from him since he knew it would be happening.

Okay, so a more obvious 'hiding place'. Surveying the room again Danny flew infront of a cabinet and slowly opened its doors, peaking inside. Empty. Well, and a single pocket watch.

Alright, useless.

Opening another cabinet he quickly glanced over its contents. A few books and another clock (this was getting ridiculous. Was he obsessed with clocks or some- oh).

"Clockworks obsession is time..."

Carefuly closing the doors Danny resumed his search. It was actally quite obvious, now that he thought about it. But still he shouldn't know about it. Even he knew that a ghosts obsession was private, very much so. It was what made the ghost who they were. And telling another about it, was the biggest sign of trust a ghost could give.

That he knew Clockworks obsession felt like a huge invasion of privacy. Which it was.

With a sigh (he was doing that alot today he noticed absent mindedly) Danny focused on finding the thermos.

"Nothing I can to about it now."

After almost searching the entire building Danny found what he fenton thermos.

Used as a paper weight...

He couldn't help the small snort that escaped him. Oh, what was his nightmare reduced to. Clockwork didn't even need one, all the pages beneath were blank. 20 bucks say that Clockwork did that to piss Dan off. Grinning now, Danny snatched the thermos, jumping slightly at the annoyed hiss coming from inside, before placing an identical one on top of the stack of paper.

Well, maybe not identical. The thermos in his hand was bent, there were many bumps and edges even an indentation of a face potruded outwards to greet him with a grin.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Danny took the unmarred thermos of the paper...

And proceded to repeatedly slam it against the table, before blasting it a few times with his ectoplasmic rays. Throwing it around the room a couple times for good measure.

Setting the thermos he now dubbed 'dan can' aside he picked up the other one and surveyed the damage done.

Good. Looks similar enough. Slightly burned (how did DAN do that from the inside?) covered in little bumps and bent.

He wouldn't be able to copy the face though, so this would have to do. Placing it back on the stack of paper Danny took the 'dan can' into his hands and marched out of Clockworks layer, taking of into the ghost zone.

Intent on being home before dinner


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so the beginning was kinda difficult to write since I wasn't sure about how to write Dan's personality. We just have two episodes with him, but I rewatched them and 'analysed' him a little. (Not really)

And this is what I discovered in case you were wondering:

Dramatic little shit (excuse me Valerie but before I end you I need a DRAMATIC entrance with fire and stuff, and a lot of poses. Everybody needs poses)

Surprisingly Calm and level-headed (I didn't really see him angry even once, he was even still grinning in the thermos) so I'm making him a little more manipulative instead (I'll try atleast)

Is a show off (he used three duplicates to defeat Jazz. Totally unnecessary. One pulled off the helmet while another 'glued' for lack of better word, her mouth Shut.) (p.s. Good job on finally getting the duplication right Danny :D

STILL makes use of witty banter/ is punny (am I the only one who noticed him saying 'MEDAL-ling again' after seeing Clockworks time-MEDALLIONS!?)

Still kind of a teen (HE FUCKING SAID 'neat huh?'. It just felt a little off to hear him say that..)

Sry for the long note, enjoy :D

* * *

Surprisingly, flying through the ghost zone was a quiet affair. None of his enemies, not even Skulker, appeared to challenge him to a fight. Not that he was complaining, of course, it was just... odd.

Now that he thought about it he hadn't even SEEN a ghost since he entered the zone. All around him it was deadly silent (no pun intended). No specters running free or anything. Just, green swirls and doors all around. Frowning in confusion Danny stopped suddenly jostling the 'dan can' in the process.

Flinching when a snarl sounded from inside the thermos Danny nearly dropped it before catching himself. The voice that he heard, a deep baritone sound, was low, threatening and all to familiar.

"Where are you taking me. Have you decided to pass me on to those One-eyed cowards?"

A question that wasn't a question but a demand for an answer.

Danny didn't dare speak. It was kind of irrational to fear something that wasn't able to hurt him, but who knows for how long that will last? The thermos? It was a flimsy comfort and he didn't dare believe for a second that Dan was unable to escape if given enough time.

"Not answering? Are you too afraid to speak D-A-N-I-E-L?"

This time he DID drop the thermos. Shock paralyzed him for what felt like an eternity. Something was caught in his throat, he couldn't breathe. _He couldn't breathe_. A small choking sound escaped him. Looking down at where the thermos containing Dan was slowly floating freely he tried to force his limbs to move again. He only succeeded in flinching.

Danny just stared at the thermos as it drifted away. How the fuck did Dan know it was him?! Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Danny began to move, pushing his limbs forward to catch his parents invention.

Carefully grabbing it out of the air Danny collected himself and spoke as calmly as he could.

"How did you know it was me?"

He could FEEL Dan's smug grin before he even answered. How could his future self still be so self assured while trapped inside a soup container?

"Neat trick, huh? Just something I picked up along the way. Now, I won't repeat myself again, _where are you taking me?_ "

Danny thought for a moment. Fighting of the sliver of fear that made his hands shake. It wouldn't do him any harm if Dan were to know, so there was no reason to keep it secret. Besides, he'd find out sooner rather than later anyway.

"I'm taking you home with me."

A snort, but Danny could tell that Dan was confused.

"You're saying that Clockwork let's _you_ be in charge of the most powerful ghost to ever exist? _You_? Don't make me laugh. Has he gone senile in his old age? I doubt that you've grown powerful enough to beat me on your own. Not just that, you want me to believe he TRUSTS you enough for that? Or, don't tell me..."

Danny frowned at the pause. In his mind's eye he could see how Dan's lips curled into a sadistic grin.

"He doesen't even know about it, does he?"

Danny stayed silent, not sure of what to say. Instead he opted for glaring at the thermos in his hands. Not this again. He himself was still slightly unsure. But he would never go behind Clockworks back... that was impossible.

"I thought I was a lot more mouthy during your age. Where's the witty banter Danny? Don't tell me you're actually going behind Clockworks back?"

It was terrifying that Dan worded it the same way Danny did. Another reminder that they were indeed similar. When he still didn't answer Dan started laughing. An unsetteling sound to say the least.

"That's not something I expected from you... _yet_. Maybe in the future. I _did_ say it was only a matter of time. Abusing somebody's trust like that. It sounds more like something I mysel-"

Slightly panicked at the thought of that Danny swiftly interrupted and stumbled over his words.

"I-Iam nothing, NOTHING like you! And I'm never turning into you! I'll never BE you! NEVER!"

With that Danny took of again, cutting through the ghost zone faster than before. He had nothing to worry about! Clockwork hasn't stopped him so this was the right thing to do! He-

"Then what was the second thermos for? If Clockwork knows about this then there is no need to hide it from him is there?"

"That was to hide this from the observants! While Clockwork probab-" He stopped talking for a moment "wait a fucking minute how the hell do you know about that?!"

"You weren't exactly being sneaky with how you threw it around the room."

"But HOW did you know that it was a thermos?"

No answer. But Danny had the feeling that Dan was smirking. A chill ran down his spine and he was sure that Dan knew something he didn't. Gritting his teeth he ignored his sense of foreboding, tightening his grip on the container.

Dan was silent for the rest of the way home. Danny wasn't sure how to feel about that either.

* * *

He couldn't hold back a sigh of relief once he finally spotted his the fenton ghost portal in the distance.

The silence and the feeling of isolation and loneliness that accompanied it had begun to feel unnerving.

Climbing through the portal with practised ease Danny let two rings of light travel over his body, transforming him back into a human. Unable to suppress a giddy grin at the thought of a good nights rest Danny practically skipped up to his room. Ignoring the fact that he hadn't eaten anything. He was half dead after all, he didn't need as much food to sustain his body anyway.

...Only to stumble into his mother. Quickly hiding the 'dan can' behind his back he turned to face her. Preparing to swindle her a long winded and totally unbelievable story as to what he was doing in the lab, but he froze at the look on her face.

The look only a disappointed mother could give. Before he could utter even a single word she questioned him with inquisitive eyes.

"Where have you been young man? We had to have dinner without you! You didn't answer your phone. And what where you doing down in the lab without my permission? You know how much your father hates it when you disrupt his... organized chaos."

He's still terrible at lying to his parents, usually their obliviousness is enough to keep his secret safe though on the rare occurence that they do question him he tends to tell them half truths. After all honesty is the best policy. Most of the time. Kind of. Maybe. Not really.

Sweating nervously Danny licked his lips before carefully wording his response.

"It's just that... over the last week, the schools been targeted by ghosts much more often". That was actually true, there had been at least four ghost attacks a day. Not that it had anything to do with him being in the lab. "And I, well, I might be a little afraid of them". That lie was extremely painful. Even a little embarrassing, Danny could have sworn that a snort of amusement echoed in his mind after he said that. He shifted uncomfortably. "And I guess the lab is a comfort. You know, since there are so many anti-ghost weapons."

His mother didn't say anything as she looked him over. Her gaze trailing over his tense posture and stiff shoulders.

...Well, he tried. He failed, but he tried.

"Oh, sweetie. You should have told me or your father, there is no need to be so embarrassed. I'm sure we can make time."

Danny blinked confusedly for a moment.

"What do you mean make time?"

His mother gave him a patient smile, understanding shining in her eyes.

"Why, to drive you to school of course! That way you don't have to fear those disgusting and slimy ectoplasmic manifestations of hatred and obsession."

Danny held back a wince at his mothers rather harsh description of ghosts. Though it did speak true for some. However few they were.

"If it makes you feel better we could also give you the specter deflec-"

"NO! I-I mean, I don't even wan't to come that close to a ghost. I'd be the first person to book it outta there you know? I'm out there so fast you wouldn't believe that I'm not on the scool's football team! So, yeah, no need to worry about lil' old me... yeah"

Maddie frowned sceptically, clearly disagreeing with him. But before she could voice her opinion on the matter Danny suddenly jumped, just now realizing the full extent of the words 'drive you to school' when his parents are involved.

His parents. Driving him to school.

His _slightly_ _eccentric_ Parents. Running _free_ on highschool ground. _Every_ _morning_.

Danny cringed at the mere thought of it. Between his father embarrassing himself on a minutely basis and his mother's habit of telling equally embarrassing storys from his childhood, Dash would have enough blackmail material on him to last all through out his sophomore year within a month. And not just that his parents would ghost-proof the place after a week once they've seen the lack of a security system in the school.

If they were to only integrate a ghost shield it would just be a slight hinderance, not too much of a problem. But he knows his parents, they would go all out. What he was worried about were all the other inventions his parents had thrown together in the lab. The ones that were able to immobilize a ghost for hours, burn them until there was nothing but ectoplasmic residue left or, hell, maybe his father had invented a weapon that ripped them appart 'molecule by molecule' like he so often proclaimed.

They would hone in on his ecto-signature in a matter of seconds. Feeling his face begin to twist into a pained grimace he forced himself to smile softly at his mother instead.

"There's really no need for that mom. I'll be fine... after all, we know how to behave during a ghost attack. ...We have drills 'n stuff?" Not so much drills as they had actual attacks.

"I don't know Danny, as you said the ghost attacks are getting worse. It's very dangerous, you could get hurt!"

Danny had to fight the urge to say something very sarcastic.

It was a strong urge.

"You know sweetie, I think we could convince the school to let us improve the security system and make it ghost proof. But that could take some time... so until then your father and I will drive you to school. Alright sweetie?"

Without waiting for an answer she marched up the stairs, most likely to tell his father about this development, leaving Danny speechless as he tried, and failed, to call her back and change her mind.


End file.
